


can you feel this math between us?

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Love/Hate, M/M, Mathematics, Panic Attacks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Их объединяет только сильная любовь к математике и высокая успеваемость в школе. Во всем остальном они совершенно разные, и это именно то, что стало причиной их взаимной ненависти, которую оба успешно игнорируют и отрицают.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph





	can you feel this math between us?

Иногда Джош думает о том, что он делает со своей жизнью. В такие моменты он вспоминает все упреки в свою сторону, непонимание и даже отторжение. Он вспоминает все «если бы ты действительно учился, цены бы тебе не было», все «у тебя же такой потенциал», все «я не понимаю, как ты всё ещё остаёшься отличником».

За эти годы Джош научился делать вид, что его совершенно не задевают эти слова, хотя, на самом же деле, это было не так. Джош производит впечатление человека, которому вообще плевать на всё, что опять же совершенно не так, вот только это уже никого не касается.

Дан забивает себе голову этими мыслями на уроке истории, которая, если честно, его совершенно не интересует, подперев голову рукой и наблюдая за всем классом и учителем, совершенно того не слушая. Затем парень переводит взгляд на своего соседа по парте Тайлера и чувствует накатывающую волну неприязни к себе и ещё большую волну ненависти к нему.

Тайлер Джозеф — человек, которого уважает вся школа, а учителя обожают. Человек, которого иногда считают сумасшедшим, повёрнутым на учёбе, но к которому все хорошо относятся. Тайлер Джозеф — человек, который тратит всё время на учебу, жалуясь, что в сутках мало часов, а в неделе — дней. Тайлер Джозеф — человек, которого считают гением, его часто не понимают, но восторгаются его умственными способностями и упорством.

Он смотрит в его идеальные конспекты, в которых он использует цветные ручки, выделители и всевозможные стикеры с дополнительной информацией, а затем смотрит в свой — самый обычный, неаккуратный, написанный торопливым почерком, где почти половина слов сокращены.

Джош снова смотрит на него и чувствует лёгкую ненависть. Он прекрасно понимает, что нет причин это чувствовать, но он чувствует, и в этом проблема. Ему кажется, что лучше уж ощущать эту тупую бессмысленную ненависть, чем зависть.

Как бы сильно он не отрицал этого, но да, он завидует. Завидует тому, что все его превозносят и чуть ли не боготворят, когда на Джоша в лучшем случае просто не обращают внимания. Радует одно — учителя Джоша любят, у некоторых он даже в любимчиках.

Но главное, что не дает Джошу покоя — он не понимает Джозефа. Парень тратит всего себя на учебу, но ради чего? Неужели у него нет никаких увлечений? Друзей? Для чего ему так учиться? Неужели всю жизнь он будет посвящать учёбе? Дан не понимает своего одноклассника, но в какой-то момент ему становится его даже жаль.

Его мысли прерывает десятиклассник, который врывается в кабинет, и говорит, что им с Тайлером на следующем уроке нужно пойти в какой-то кабинет, чтобы написать олимпиаду по математике.

С одной стороны Джош рад, ведь пропустить неинтересный урок биологии за математикой — определённо хорошая идея, с другой же стороны — он идёт туда с Тайлером Джозефом, который будет как всегда из штанов выпрыгивать и выводить новые теоремы, чтобы занять первое место, в то время, как у Джоша соревновательный дух отбит напрочь.

***

На решение олимпиады им дали полтора часа, а затем им нужно было остаться где-то ещё на полчаса, чтобы сразу узнать результаты. Непонятно зачем, но в этом году решили выделить разные кабинеты для каждых классов. А поскольку из выпускного на олимпиаду вызвали только их, в кабинете сидело только три человека — Джош и Тайлер, которых рассадили в разные углы кабинета, а также учитель, который следил за порядком.

Джошу задания показались не особо сложными, в прошлые года было как-то напряжнее, он знал, как решить все задания, хотя с одним, которое было по геометрии, пришлось немного помучиться, ведь с ней он дружит не так хорошо, как с алгеброй. Как всегда он управился со всеми заданиями раньше положенного времени, и как всегда решение заданий заняло у него немного места, ведь он не любил расписывать каждую мелочь (за что иногда получал выговор от учителей), да и рациональность в отношении математики — его второе имя.

Он поверхностно просмотрел, все ли задания он написал, а затем отдал исписанные листы преподавателю. Он мог бы потратить ещё минут десять на проверку правильности решений, но это не то, чем он привык заниматься. Это то, чего он не делает практически никогда.

Поскольку ему нужно сидеть здесь в ожидании результатов, Дан возвращается на своё место, откидываясь на спинку стула и крутя шеей, которая сильно затекла за это время. Джош мог бы позалипать в это время в телефон, листая мемы или общаясь со своими интернет-друзьями, но перед началом олимпиады они сдали свои телефоны, чтобы избежать возможности списывания. Он мог бы забрать телефон, когда сдавал работу, но совершенно не подумал об этом, а подниматься второй раз, снова создавая лишний шум, уж слишком неловко.

Поэтому ему приходится осматривать кабинет, дабы занять себя хоть чем-то. Для них выделили кабинет географии, поэтому он рассматривает портреты известных учёных, путешественников-первооткрывателей, карты мира, континентов и стран. Это было бы значительно интереснее, если бы Джош лучше видел и не сидел на последней парте. Поэтому он смотрит в сторону, где сидит Джозеф. Тот максимально сильно склонился над листами, что-то усердно выписывая, зачеркивая. Хмуря брови и закусывая нижнюю губу.

Джош смотрит на это, удивленно подняв брови. Он видит огромное количество исписанных листов, напряжённое лицо Джозефа, затем переводит взгляд на стену, где висят часы, чтобы убедиться, что им осталось десять минут. Он не понимает, почему тот так напряжен и, кажется, не может что-то решить. Джош снова вспоминает почти все задания и думает, с чем у Тайлера могли возникнуть такие проблемы. Джош думает о том, что там не было ничего такого сложного, но затем начинает сомневаться уже в себе, думая, что, может, это он что-то перепутал, упустил, решил неправильно, и всё-таки ему стоило перепроверить написанное.

В любом случае, уже поздно что-то менять и жалеть об этом нет смысла. Он видит, как Джозеф всё ещё нервно выглядит, но тот уже перестал писать и занялся проверкой решений. Время от времени он кивает самому себе, хмурится, что-то исправляя, или неуверенно наклоняет голову вбок, дергая плечами. Проверка занимает у Тайлера всё оставшееся время, поэтому тот сдает задания в самый последний момент, на что Джош неосознанно закатывает глаза, потому что «ну кто бы сомневался».

Учительница, посмотрев на время, удовлетворённо кивнула им, собрала все листы вместе с заданиями, похвалила ребят и сказала, что вернётся примерно через полчаса, чтобы огласить результаты.

Как только она выходит из кабинета, Джош сразу подрывается, чтобы наконец забрать свой телефон. Он видит новые сообщения из разных бесед, так что сразу заходит в одну за другой, иногда отвечая что-то или вбрасывая глупую шутку. Когда сообщения заканчиваются, Джош вспоминает про олимпиаду и решает поинтересоваться у Тайлера, с чем у него возникли трудности.

— Тайлер? — Джозеф моментально дергается от неожиданности, поворачиваясь в сторону Джоша. — Ты так долго писал, с чем у тебя были проблемы?

Тайлер возмущённо дёргается от слов одноклассника, а затем делает глубокий вдох, чтобы ответить:

— Ну, знаешь, может, просто у меня нет такого наплевательского отношения ко всему в отличии от некоторых, именно поэтому я писал дольше.

— Знаешь ли, мне необязательно грубить, Тайлер самый-умный-и-лучший-во-всей-вселенной Джозеф. И ты меня совершенно не знаешь, чтобы такое говорить, — Джош нервно собирает вещи в рюкзак, направляясь на выход.

— Ты куда? Нам же сказали остаться до оглашения результатов, — перепугано говорит Джозеф.

— Ты сам только что сказал, что мне на всё плевать, или ты уже забыл, умник? — резко отвечает Дан, выходя из кабинета, а затем и из школы.

***

На следующий день Джош как ни в чем не бывало идёт по школе в сторону нужного кабинета, как вдруг кто-то хватает его за локоть. Этим кем-то оказалась миссис Донован — его учительница по математике.

— Джошуа, ты ушел вчера. Могу поинтересоваться почему? — она не выглядела злой или раздраженной, возможно это потому, что Джош был её любимым учеником.

— Оу, извините, мне вчера стало плохо. Пришлось уйти раньше, — Дан сделал расстроенное лицо, дабы выглядело правдоподобнее.

— Сейчас всё в порядке? — обеспокоено спросила миссис Донован и после утвердительного кивка продолжила. — Ты пропустил оглашение результатов, так что скажу тебе сейчас — вы с Тайлером набрали одинаковое количество баллов, а поскольку от школы разрешается отправлять до двух человек с класса, было решено отправить вас обоих. Плюс всем преподавательским составом мы решили, что вы будете заниматься друг с другом, а не со мной. Я вас уже ничему новому не научу, а вы сможете подтянуть друг друга в том, в чём у вас проблемы.

— Но-

— Это не обсуждается, Джошуа. Прошу тебя договориться с Тайлером о занятиях, и начинайте как можно скорее. Олимпиада через четыре месяца, и это не так много, как может сначала показаться, — женщина похлопывает его по плечу и уходит, оставляя потрясённого Джоша одного.

Во-первых, Джош действительно удивлён, что набрал столько же баллов, сколько и Тайлер. Он дает себе несколько мгновений для гордости, а потом продолжает размышлять, что, во-вторых, он даже не собирался участвовать в городской олимпиаде. Одна только мысль об этом приводит его в панику. Он ведь даже этого не хотел. Дело в том, что да, Джош хорошо разбирается в математике. Он даже с уверенностью может сказать, что он любит математику. Но не тогда, когда это касается всяких олимпиад и конкурсов. Как вы уже знаете, в Джоше нет соревновательного духа, в нем нет какого-то огромного стремления к чему-либо. Он любит математику, потому что ему нравится что-то решать, погружаться в это, это его даже успокаивает. Иногда он может в голове складывать и умножать числа, которые попадаются ему на глаза, просто от скуки. Но он не любит стараться, идти через себя, чтобы где-то выиграть, занять какое-то место, показать всем свои знания.

Он понимает, что из-за отсутствия стремления он не сможет нормально подготовиться к олимпиаде, чем подведет миссис Донован, да и всех остальных учителей и школу, а потом он вспоминает, что теперь ему придется проводить кучу времени с Джозефом, который наверняка отобьет всю любовь к математике да и вообще к жизни за одно только занятие. Ну или вообще за первые пять минут этого занятия. Джош уже в ужасе.

Джош только думает, что, несмотря на его драму, ему всё равно нужно найти Тайлера и договориться о встречах, как этот самый Тайлер находит его сам.

— Я думаю, миссис Донован уже проинформировала тебя, хотя ты мог бы оставить свою царскую задницу в школе немного подольше, чтобы преподавателю не пришлось делать это лично, — с упрёком начинает Джозеф.

— Меня очень интересует твое мнение, правда, но давай уже договоримся о занятиях и разойдёмся. Мне ещё на урок нужно, как, собственно, и тебе.

— Будто тебе не плевать, — закатывая глаза, отвечает парень.

— Джозеф, — раздраженно выкрикивает Джош.

— Дан, — пародируя, отвечает Тайлер. — Окей, предлагаю заниматься по вторникам после уроков и в субботу утром, в остальные дни у меня либо баскетбол, либо другие дополнительные.

— Ого, даже не знал, что у такого заучки, как ты, найдется столько времени для моей царской задницы.

— Пришлось раздвинуть график ради такого, — так же саркастично, как и Джош, отвечает Тайлер.

— Смотри, чтобы не пришлось раздвинуть кое-что другое, — прежде чем Джозеф начнет возмущаться, Джош договаривает и уходит. — Во вторник и в субботу. Договорились.

Джозеф стоит, делая несколько вдохов и выдохов, чтобы успокоиться, а потом резко поворачивается и идёт в сторону нужного кабинета, думая о том, что этот тупой Дан не стоит его испорченных нервов.

***

В пятницу, после урока математики, Тайлер подошел к Джошу, и, на удивление второго, спокойно уточнил время завтрашнего занятия и сказал, что они могут встретиться у него, потому что все уедут, и им никто не помешает. Джош же совершенно не хотел проводить с ним времени больше, чем нужно, поэтому просто кинул «окей» и ушёл.

Субботу Дан начал с ужасного настроения, ведь, мало того, что из-за этих занятий ему теперь придётся просыпаться намного раньше в вообще-то свой выходной, так ещё и придётся проводить половину этого самого выходного в компании человека, которого он, собственно, и видеть лишний раз не горел желанием.

Он натягивал на себя футболку, думая о том, как долго они смогут продержаться, не ссорясь, и смогут ли они провести целое занятие, не поубивав друг друга. Подумав, что смерть кажется не такой уж и устрашающей по сравнению с четырьмя месяцами математики с Джозефом, Джош пожал плечами и вышел из дома.

Идти до дома одноклассника минут десять, но поскольку Джош ну слишком сильно не хотел туда идти, он опоздал на пару минут. Дан уже поднял руку, чтобы постучать в дверь, как та сама открылась, а за ней стоял Джозеф, который, как минимум, был не в духе.

— Родители не научили пользоваться тебя часами, или как объяснить твоё опоздание, Дан?

— Родители не научили тебя нормально разговаривать с людьми, или как объяснить твоё гостеприимство, Джозеф?

Тайлер закатывает глаза, отходя в сторону и раздражённо говоря «проходи». Он отводит Джоша к себе в комнату, подходя к столу, где уже лежат всякие учебники и тетради.

— Что, даже кофе не предложишь?

— А что ещё мне тебе предложить?

— Для начала кофе вполне хватит. И заметь, это не из-за меня нам пришлось подниматься в такую рань в выходной, так что кофе — лучшее, что ты можешь мне предложить.

— Как же ты меня бесишь, — говорит Тайлер, выходя из комнаты.

— Взаимно, — кричит тому в спину Джош.

Спустя несколько минут они садятся за стол, думая с чего начать. Джош благодаря полученному кофе не такой раздражённый, а Тайлер молчит, что уже хорошо.

— Так с чем у тебя всё-таки возникли проблемы в олимпиаде? Думаю, с этого и можем начать, — говорит Дан.

— С тобой у меня возникли проблемы, — себе под нос отвечает Джозеф, а затем говорит громче. — С предпоследним заданием.

— Это в котором…

— Это в котором тригонометрия, да, — снова раздражённо говорит Тайлер.

— Что, не любишь тригонометрию? — понимающе спрашивает парень.

— Настолько, что она могла бы посоревноваться с тобой, — Джозеф улыбается.

— Очень приятно это слышать, конечно, но тогда предлагаю начать именно с тригонометрии. Можем тогда сначала решить задание с олимпиады, а потом взяться за все задания, которые сможем найти. Я слышал, что на олимпиадах есть как минимум одно задание по тригонометрии и обязательно на использование формул, причём тех, которые используются реже всего. Типа выражение синуса и косинуса через тангенс половинного угла и подобное. Но это потом. У тебя остались задания с олимпиады?

— Незачем. Я в тот же день дома решил то задание.

— Кто бы сомневался, — Джош закатывает глаза, а затем Тайлер делает то же самое. — Тогда давай найдём в учебнике раздел с тригонометрией и начнём решать все задания подряд, таким образом заучим формулы и поймём, как правильно их использовать. Поначалу у меня у самого были большие проблемы с ней, но таким образом я это исправил.

— Какой молодец, тебя по головке погладить?

— Оу, Джозеф, не хочу расстраивать тебя, но наши отношения ещё не на том этапе, где ты можешь гладить меня по головке. Но у тебя всё впереди, — ободряюще, с наглой улыбкой, отвечает Дан.

— Иди нахер.

— Все еще не тот этап отношений, — Джош уже начинает смеяться, а Тайлер нервно начинает биться головой об стол и отчаянно кричать. — Эй, да ладно тебе, успокойся. Давай займемся ненавистным тебе делом на букву т, а потом уже займёшься ненавистным делом на букву дж.

Джош уже громко начинает смеяться, когда кулак Тайлера прилетает ему в плечо.

***

Первый месяц их занятий прошёл более или менее спокойно. Они заново прошли всю тригонометрию, с которой теперь не было проблем, но которую они оба ненавидели теперь ещё сильнее. Джош подходит к дому Джозефов, размышляя о том, с какой темой они будут разбираться сегодня. Затем он начал размышлять о том, какой колкостью встретить Тайлера сегодня, но, на удивление, дверь открыл не он, а его мать.

— Джошуа? Доброе утро, проходи. Тайлер у себя в комнате.

Джош нечасто встречал родителей Джозефа, но всё равно не смог не заметить, что миссис Джозеф была сегодня явно не в лучшем настроении. В любом случае, это не его дело, поэтому он спокойно идёт в комнату Тайлера.

Сначала Джош подумал, что комната пуста, а затем, приглядевшись, заметил хозяина комнаты сидящим в углу, он поджал под себя колени. Подойдя ближе, Джош замечает покрасневшие глаза парня и его сбитое дыхание. Дан быстро подходит к нему и садится перед ним на колени.

— Тайлер? Ты плачешь?

— Не твоё дело, — всё так же грубо, но в этот раз ещё и разбито отвечает Джозеф.

— Ты же знаешь, что необязательно мне грубить? Я ничего такого не сделал, чтобы ты ко мне так относился, — немного обиженно говорит Джош.

— Нет, ты сделал! Ты меня так задолбал своим наплевательским отношением ко всему, а главное, что при этом у тебя всё есть. Почему ты можешь ничего не делать и получать такие же оценки, как я, в то время, как мне приходится постоянно учиться? Почему ты можешь спокойно расхаживать по улицам, делать, что хочешь, иметь свободное время, которое ты можешь выделить на хобби, а у меня нет даже лишней минуты на то, чтобы подышать! — Тайлер выговаривает это на одном дыхании, будто уже давно думал об этом, вводя Джоша в ступор. Тому нужно немного времени, чтобы собрать мысли для ответа:

— Мне жаль, если ты серьезно думаешь, что я вообще не учусь, и мне плевать на всё. Да, я не трачу столько времени на учебу, потому что понимаю, что мне не нужно столько времени тратить на это. Зато я не понимаю, почему ты делаешь это всё, ради чего? Ты на это хочешь потратить свою жизнь?

— У меня нет выбора.

— Что?

— У меня нет выбора, Джош. С самого детства родители требовали, чтобы я был лучшим, самым умным, первым во всём. Мне приходится тратить всё время на учебу, чтобы не расстроить их, чтобы не выслушивать то, что я стал для них разочарованием. Я не всегда был таким. Но в какой-то момент учеба стала помешательством. И я решил, что буду тратить всё свое время на это, чтобы поступить в колледж в другой штат и уехать как можно дальше. Потому что родители душат меня. И да, я не хочу тратить на это свою жизнь, но меня никогда не спрашивали, чего я хочу, а чего нет.

В комнате повисла неловкая тишина. Тайлер был в шоке, что поделился чем-то настолько личным человеку, которого вообще-то ненавидел, а Джош был в шоке потому, что ожидал услышать такой ответ меньше всего. Ему сложно собраться с мыслями в этот раз ещё сильнее, но он просто обязан что-то сказать, поэтому:

— Тогда сейчас мы сядем и будем готовиться к олимпиаде. И ты её обязательно выиграешь. Я слышал, что места в олимпиадах такого уровня дают дополнительные баллы для поступления, так что у тебя есть все шансы, — ободряюще говорит Джош.

— Спасибо, — тихо отвечает Тайлер, а затем добавляет. — Только не думай, что я перестал тебя ненавидеть.

— О, что ты, и в мыслях не было, — Джош улыбается ещё шире, увидев улыбку парня напротив.

***

Оставшиеся два с половиной месяца пролетели незаметно. После того разговора они намного серьёзнее подошли к подготовке. Они всё так же подкалывали друг друга, но теперь они не воспринимали всё так остро. В какой-то момент они поняли, что стали друзьями, но даже после этого не перестали говорить друг другу «я тебя ненавижу». Сегодня было их последнее занятие, а в следующую субботу уже сама олимпиада. Они решили не проводить занятие во вторник, чтобы не перегружать себя.

За это время они успели пройти тригонометрию, ненавистные Джошу графики функций с модулями, ненавистную обоим парням теорию вероятности, сложные неопределённые и определённые интегралы и матрицы, которых нет в школьной программе, но которые вполне могут быть на олимпиаде.

На последнем же занятии они будут решать задания с прошлых годов, чтобы быть уверенными в том, к чему им готовиться.

Всё шло хорошо, в какой-то момент они даже улыбались тому, что у них всё получалось, но тут Тайлер застрял на одном задании. Идиотская комбинаторика с её ещё более дурацкими формулами. Тайлер постоянно путается в формулах, не понимая, когда нужно использовать формулу для размещения, а когда для сочетания. От отчаяния он ударился головой об стол и застонал.

— Что случилось? — Джош вздрогнул от неожиданности, но, тем не менее, не удивился такому поведению парня.

— Комбинаторика, — самым печальным во всей Вселенной голосом ответил Джозеф.

— Окей, с чем именно проблема?

— Со всем, — вздыхает Тайлер, а затем, видя не впечатлённый взгляд парня, продолжает. — Я не понимаю, в чём смысл этой тупой комбинаторики, когда нужно использовать какую формулу, и откуда здесь вообще взялись степени?

Джош не может сдержать улыбку, когда видит, как злится его друг.

— Так, успокойся. Комбинаторика того не стоит, ладно? Смотри, если тебе не важен порядок элементов чего бы там ни было, то тогда тебе нужно использовать формулу для сочетания. Если же порядок важен, тогда это уже размещение. Степени же используются, когда элементы могут повторяться. Кстати, чаще всего степени используются в задачах, связанных с номерами телефона. Так что, если видишь вопрос типа «неизвестно столько-то цифр из номера телефона, сколько существует вариантов номера», то сразу используй формулу со степенями.

— Ладно, окей, допустим.

— Выглядит, что это тебе не особо помогло.

— Нет, помогло, просто я очень надеюсь на то, что комбинаторики просто не будет среди заданий. — Они улыбаются друг другу, а затем продолжают решать задания за предпоследний год. На этом они решают закончить занятия, а последний вариант решить уже самостоятельно тогда, когда будет время.

Джош собирает свои вещи и благодарит Тайлера за помощь. Они прощаются, желая друг другу хороших выходных и обещая встретиться в школе.

***

Последняя неделя пролетела ещё быстрее и заставила обоих парней хорошенько понервничать. Тем не менее, в субботу, в день олимпиады, Джош чувствовал себя, на удивление, спокойно. Сейчас он скорее переживал за Джозефа, для которого это действительно было важным событием. За себя же он не переживал, разве что немного боялся подвести миссис Донован, но потом он вспоминает о тех четырех месяцах усердной подготовки и понимает, что ему незачем переживать. Все, что он мог, он сделал.

С Тайлером и миссис Донован они должны были встретиться в восемь утра возле школы, а затем уже поехать в колледж, в котором будет происходить это мероприятие. Им повезло, что у их учительницы есть машина, на которой она решила отвезти их. Это значительно экономит время и нервы (Тайлера).

Джош приходит на десять минут раньше запланированного времени, и, тем не менее, видит возле школы уже стоящего там Джозефа. Тот тоже замечает Дана и идёт к нему навстречу. Они приветственно обнимаются, а Джош сразу внимательно осматривает друга, оценивая его состояние.

— Джош? У тебя всё в порядке? — Парень выглядит слишком забавно, от чего Тайлер начинает смеяться.

— Ты позавтракал? — серьёзно спрашивает Джош.

— А ты как думаешь? Нет, конечно. От одной мысли о еде меня начинает тошнить, — Джозеф забавно кривится, а Джош расплывается в улыбке и параллельно открывает свой рюкзак. Он достает оттуда шоколадку и протягивает её парню напротив:

— Держи, помогает для лучшей мозговой активности.

Тайлер закатывает глаза, но всё равно улыбается и благодарит друга за заботу.

Через несколько минут к ним подъехала миссис Донован, и они втроём поехали в колледж. Во время поездки Тайлер начал нервничать ещё сильнее, что не скрылось от глаз Джоша, поэтому тот взял Тайлера за руку, поглаживая её большим пальцем и говоря, что всё будет хорошо. Это сработало, и парень (ненадолго) успокоился.

Когда они подъехали к колледжу, тревога вернулась, а когда Тайлер увидел, сколько там было человек, усилилась. Миссис Донован повела их на регистрацию, чтобы удостовериться, что всё в порядке и их данные внесены правильно, и чтобы узнать, в каких аудиториях они пишут. К сожалению, они попали в разные, ведь это было одним из правил олимпиады — от одной школы могут участвовать несколько человек, но они не могут находиться в одной аудитории во время самой олимпиады.

До момента, как их всех разведут по кабинетам, у них было времени где-то чуть меньше часа, поэтому они решили отойти куда-нибудь в сторону, где меньше всего людей. Они не знали, о чем они могут сейчас поговорить, ведь у обоих голова забита мыслями о олимпиаде, а обсуждать её лишний раз, если честно, не хотелось совершенно.

Тайлер рассматривает весь холл, обращая внимания на своих соперников, видя, как многие стоят с раскрытыми тетрадями и учебниками, что-то повторяя. Он начинает думать о том, что все выглядят слишком уверенно, что они наверняка намного умнее и лучше Тайлера, и что у того совершенно нет шансов. Он даже не замечает, как начинает задыхаться, а его ноги подкашиваться, и как сам Тайлер медленно спускается по стенке вниз.

Зато это сразу замечает Джош, который сам начинает паниковать, видя состояние друга. Он сразу распознает паническую атаку и нервно вспоминает всё, что он слышал о том, как её предотвратить.

Он сразу присаживается перед Тайлером на корточки, заглядывая тому в глаза и видя мутный и потерянный взгляд в никуда.

— Эй! Тайлер! Тай, посмотри на меня, — Дан берёт его руки в свои, чтобы тот обратил на него своё внимание. И это помогает. — Вот так, смотри на меня и дыши. Повторяй за мной. Вдох, — Джош делает глубокий вдох, а затем и Тайлер, — и выдох. Ещё раз вдох…

Они делают дыхательные упражнения несколько минут, пока Джош не видит, что Джозеф начинает дышать нормально.

— Молодец. Ты молодец, ты же знаешь это? Все будет хорошо, ты отлично напишешь олимпиаду и займёшь первое место. Ты сможешь сделать всё, что захочешь, ладно? Всё будет хорошо. Давай, скажи это.

— Всё… Всё будет хорошо, — тихо говорит Джозеф.

— И ещё раз.

— Всё будет хорошо.

— И теперь ещё раз так, чтобы я в это поверил.

— Всё будет хорошо.

— И так, чтобы в это поверил ты.

— Всё будет хорошо, — прикрывая глаза, говорит Тайлер и откидывает голову назад, к стене.

Джош продолжает поглаживать руки Тайлера, чтобы тот расслабился сам и расслабил свои мышцы. Он видит благодарную улыбку и думает, что у него сработало, но на всякий случай спрашивает:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Тебе лучше?

— Да, спасибо тебе.

Они сидят так в тишине ещё несколько минут, а затем слышат, что уже пора расходиться по аудиториям. Они крепко обнимают друг друга, желая удачи, и расходятся.

***

На городскую олимпиаду выделялось четыре часа, но Джош как всегда управился на час раньше. На самом деле, он мог бы закончить и раньше, но его мысли постоянно возвращались к Тайлеру. Как он себя чувствует? Как он отреагировал на задания? Всё ли у него выходит? Он надеется, что его друг смог побороть волнение для того, чтобы написать всё и стать лучшим. Джош уверен, что Тайлер сможет это сделать. Он в последний раз просматривает свои решения, а затем сдаёт работу, собирает вещи и идёт на выход.

В холле он быстро нашел миссис Донован, которая в этот момент разговаривала с, как Джош думает, другой учительницей, но она сразу заметила своего ученика и начала расспрашивать о том, как всё прошло. Джош задал учительнице беспокоящие его вопросы по поводу некоторых заданий, чтобы удостовериться, что он сделал их правильно. Затем они решили, что будут ждать Тайлера на парковке, возле машины, потому что в холле людей всё больше, и становится слишком душно. Почти час спустя они замечают движущегося к ним Джозефа, состояние которого они не могут понять. Тот ускоряет шаг, а затем налетает на Джоша с крепкими объятиями, шепча на ухо кучу раз слово «спасибо».

— За что? — смущенно, но так же тихо, спрашивает Джош.

— За твою помощь, за твою поддержку и веру в меня. А ещё отдельно за тот совет по поводу формул по комбинаторике, они мне очень пригодились, — они не могут перестать широко улыбаться друг другу, но потом вспоминают, что они здесь не одни и переводят неловкие взгляды на свою учительницу.

Та лишь тепло им улыбается и предлагает ехать обратно. Они понимают, как сильно устали, в ту секунду, как только они садятся в машину, поэтому синхронно начинают стонать от усталости, на что миссис Донован добродушно усмехается. Она довозит их до школы, а затем уезжает, сказав, что результаты будут известны только в пятницу. Они кивают, осознавая, что проведут почти неделю в напряжении и ожидании.

Тайлер и Джош медленно ползут домой из-за отсутствия каких-либо сил. Джош доводит Тайлера до дома, а затем снова обнимает его, говорит, что тот молодец, и уходит, целуя парня в щёку и оставляя его растерянным на крыльце одного.

***

Вся учебная неделя, как они и думали, прошла в напряжении. Они успешно обходили тему олимпиады, прекрасно понимая, что оба всё ещё не могут думать ни о чём другом. А всю пятницу они с огромным нетерпением ждали урок математики, на котором миссис Донован должна была объявить результаты. Тайлер и Джош сели за парту и, ожидая прихода учительницы, взялись за руки, подбадривая друг друга. Через несколько минут появляется их учительница, которая широко улыбается и сразу начинает говорить:

— Итак, класс, у меня для вас прекрасные новости. Счастлива вам сообщить, что ваши одноклассники — Тайлер Джозеф и Джошуа Дан — заняли на городской олимпиаде по математике первое и второе места соответственно. У тебя, Джош, всего на несколько баллов меньше, чем у Тайлера. Поздравляю вас, вы отлично поработали.

По классу прошлись вялые хлопки и выкрики, в то время как сами парни не могли поверить в то, что услышали. Они не могли поверить в то, что миссис Донован сказала именно то, что они хотели услышать сильнее всего. Но как только до них всё-таки дошло, они крепко обнялись, а Джош прошептал:

— Ты сделал это.

— Нет. _Мы_ сделали это.

***

После уроков, собираясь домой, Джош решил спросить у Тайлера о планах на выходные.

— А что, на свидание хочешь пригласить? — усмехается Джозеф.

— Можно и так сказать, — с улыбкой отвечает Дан.

— Джош, ты же знаешь, у меня нет времени на отношения. Я… Я хочу, но я не могу. Ты знаешь, что мне всё ещё нужно посвящать всё своё время учёбе, а это всё будет меня отвлекать, извини.

— Тогда назовём это дружеской встречей в честь победы на городской олимпиаде по математике, — совершенно не расстроившись, отвечает Джош (ведь он понимает), и Тайлер так же улыбается ему в ответ:

— Хорошо.

***

Суббота, они сидят в Тако Белл с довольными улыбками, поедая свои тако и не отрывая друг от друга взгляда.

— Какие у тебя планы после выпуска? — вдруг спрашивает Тайлер.

— Не знаю. Я точно не собираюсь идти в колледж, потому что это не моё, знаешь. Возможно, стану больше времени уделять игре на барабанах и спорту. А ты? Как твоя уверенность по поводу будущего?

— Тоже не знаю. С этой победой у меня теперь шанс намного выше поступить куда-то за пределами Огайо, осталось только экзамены хорошо сдать. Но я всё ещё не знаю, куда хочу поступать и на какую специальность. Точно что-то связанное с математикой, но что…

— Что по поводу Лос-Анджелеса? — хитро улыбается Джош.

— А что с ним?

— Город моей мечты. Хотел бы туда переехать после школы. А еще там хорошие ВУЗы, в которые у тебя есть огромный шанс поступить.

— К чему ты клонишь?

— Мы могли бы уехать отсюда вместе. Снимать квартиру одну на двоих.

— Как друзья?

— А ты как хочешь?

— А как ты думаешь?

— Я думал, что ты ответишь что-то в духе «ну я же всё ещё ненавижу тебя, Дан». Так что ты непредсказуем, Тайлер Джозеф, — они тепло улыбаются друг другу.

— Ты будешь моим парнем?

— Буду.

— Но учти, что я всё ещё ненавижу тебя, Дан.

— Абсолютно взаимно, Джозеф.

Они улыбаются друг другу самыми счастливыми в мире улыбками, держась крепко за руки, говоря без слов, что у них всё получится. Сейчас, когда у них вышло то, к чему они так старательно шли, они уверены, что у них всё действительно получится. Они станут свободными и счастливыми вдвоём.

***

— Ты чувствуешь эту математику между нами?

— Джош, правильно говорить «химию», а не «математику».

— Вообще-то, я сказал то, что имел в виду, Тайлер умничаю-всегда-когда-не-лень Джозеф.


End file.
